


Sanders Sides Oneshots/Theories/Incorrect Quotes/Shitposts

by insomniabelike



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ahhhhhhhh, All a matter of opinion i suppose, Gen, Headcanon, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, ao3 is funnn, could be oneshots one day, doing this instead of work, hey how you doin well im doin just fine i lied im dying inside, how does one tag properly, i would like to think theyre funny, idfk what im typing anymore, im real sleep deprived right now-, not me thats for sure, oneshots, or theories, random shit, smut the next, then incorrect quotes, who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: I mean it's exactly what it sounds like-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 7





	Sanders Sides Oneshots/Theories/Incorrect Quotes/Shitposts

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just an incorrect quote on why Patton says adultery instead of adulthood, as the chapter title suggests.

Patton: Hey, Remus? I have a question.

Remus: Yeah, Patton? 

Patton: What is adultery?

Remus, internally: He's too innocent for this I am not going to ruin him yet-

Remus: Uh... the process... of becoming an adult.

Patton: Oh, okay!

Remus, internally: I'll deal with what happens next when it comes up-


End file.
